onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crocodile
Moved to Talk:Sir Crocodile New Babylon 10:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Name I still think it's Sir Crocodile, the Sir being his actual surname. His introbox in Chapter 540, page 15, says so. I even read the RAW scans of that page and saw the "Sir" as part of his name, so it's not just translation issues, but it's his full name. So please transfer everything back to "Sir Crocodile". It seems reasonable. Yatanogarasu 21:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I have proof that the surname is "Sir". --Yatanogarasu 00:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) In a SBS as translated here, it is explained that the Sir in Crocodile's name is the same as the honorific Sir.Mugiwara Franky 08:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) "Weakness" Crocodile was originally a woman who, through his interactions with Ivankov (as well as the latter's powers) became a man, since Crocodile at that time believes that the title of Pirate King cannot belong to any member of the fairer sex Says who? That sounds like really bad fanfiction. Drunk Samurai 09:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :A lot of Paul Slash's edits recently have been disappointly bad. Paul, please knock it on the head. :Well not all of it, right? :Also, please sign all discussion posts with ~~~~ thanks. One-Winged Hawk 13:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Long title's these long title are pointless they don't add anything to the artical information wise, A title should be short and give a hint to what the section is about, these long titles seem like an attempt make the artical "poetic" or somthing, there useless and contribute nothing-- 00:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The titles are like this in every character article. Get used to it.Buh6173 01:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) no need to get nasty about it, but thes long titles are useless to the artical, they were fine the way they were and the change isn't need, short and simple is better--Swg66 03:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) This is the format of the entire wiki. It adds a little bit of flair to the article, I guess. Either way, it's not going to change any time soon, so stop changing the titles.Buh6173 04:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) There's adding a little flair ad there's overdoing it, you changed it from it's orgnail format first which was enough, "chasing Ace" was fine but now it's like a short sentence, besides flair isn't needed, it's usless to the artical and isn't needed so ytu stop changinf the titles there fine the way they are--Croc117 04:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) That's the section's title in other articles; we just had never gotten around to changing it on Crocodile's page. And now we have, so it's all good. Buh6173 04:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) no, not all the pages--Croc117 04:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) How interesting. One person complains about them then a user who has hardly made any edits at all agrees with them. Drunk Samurai 08:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) what--Croc117 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It means you are obviously the same person. Drunk Samurai 01:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) oh cause heavens forbid that two people agree with each other, i'm mean that's not even possible, what kind of world would it be if people agreed, and imaginary one that's what, how could two people even have the same opinion, that's totally impossible--Croc117 01:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) So you two happen to edit at the same exact time? Yeah. That is very likely. This is just like the Mero Mero no Mi page all over again. Drunk Samurai 01:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC)